sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Shaun Fleming
|birth_place = Westlake Village, California, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = |years_active = 1996–present |occupation = Musician, actor |background = solo_singer |instrument=Vocals, guitar, drums |genre=Indie rock, glam rock }} Shaun Michael Fleming (born May 31, 1987) is an American musician and actor. He is best known as the former live drummer of the indie rock band Foxygen and the creator of his solo project Diane Coffee as well as his Disney voice acting career. Early life Fleming was born in Westlake Village, California and graduated from Agoura High School located in Agoura Hills, California. Acting career Fleming began his career starring in the independent film Operation Splitsville (1999) which led to his first role for the Walt Disney Corporation as Max Goof in the film Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. Fleming continued his career primarily as a voice actor, appearing as a regular on Kim Possible between 2002 and 2006, where he played the twin brothers Jim and Tim Possible for the first three seasons, and Lilo & Stitch: The Series where he played Keoni Jameson. In 2003, Fleming landed his first full-length feature Jeepers Creepers 2, where he played the young farm boy, Billy, who was abducted in the opening scenes of the film. In 2004, Fleming would reprise his leading role as Leonard Amadeus Helperman for the animated feature Teacher's Pet. In 2008, Fleming played Jimmy Livingston in Bubble Boy: The Musical, a stage adaptation of the 2001 film Bubble Boy. He also has an uncredited role as Wade in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. He released a solo EP, entitled Thank You, in 2011. In 2013, His solo project Diane Coffee released its debut album My Friend Fish and a follow-up album Everybody's a Good Dog LP in 2015. Discography Early works * Thank You EP (2011) with Diane Coffee * My Friend Fish LP (2013) * Everybody's a Good Dog LP (2015) Filmography ;Films *''Cry-Baby'' (1990) *''Operation Splitsville'' (1999) – Ernie *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) – Young Max Goof *''Spot's Musical Adventures'' (2000) *''Jeepers Creepers 2'' (2003) – Billy Taggart *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) – Leonard Amadeus Helperman *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) – The Lost Boys *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) – Young Max Goof ;Television *''Cyberkidz'' (1996) – Kyle Cooper *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000–02) – Leonard Amadeus Helperman *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001) – Young Tarzan *''Kim Possible'' (2002–06) – Tim Possible, Jim Possible *''Fillmore!'' (2002–04) – B.A.G.A.S.T. Wimp, Haughty Drama Club Student, Kid, Nervous Kid, Proper Kid, Seller, Seth, Skate Rat, Team Member #1, Texas, Theldin Fryburger, Thug #1, Unlucky Golfer, Vendor, Weaselly Geek Kid, Wheels *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–06) – Keoni Jameson *''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' (2003) – Tim Possible, Jim Possible *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' (2005) – Tim Possible, Jim Possible ;Shorts *''Adventures in Odyssey: Escape from the Forbidden Matrix'' (2000) – Sal Martinez ;Games *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' (2000) – Ned Shredbetter, Baron Karlott, X.U.D. 71, Oliver Chickley III *''Monsters, Inc. Scream Team'' (2001) – Nerves *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) – Tidus *''Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure'' (2003) – Young Tarzan *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' (2010) – Tidus *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix'' (2013) – Tidus References External links * Category:1987 births Category:People from Westlake Village, California Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male singers Category:American male musicians Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Glam rock musicians Category:Living people Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:21st-century American singers